Camping
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: "Ha ha ha. Oh my fucking gosh, ha ha. T-the bear. Boo Boo took your jar of pickles."


**I have no clue what I was thinking when I writing this lol. My writing gets weird at night but whatever lol. I'll be posting a new chapter for Take Me Back To The Start soon, maybe this weekend or next week. Thanks for everyone that's read and reviewed, you guys are amazing(:**

* * *

Okay so blankets, tents, clothes, flashlight, other camping shit that I have to fit in the car. Wait, there's no food.

"Demi!"

"Selena, is everything okay? Did something break, are you okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. Something horrible has happened."

"Selena you're worrying me."

"I can't even say it. It hurts too much. I just I need a moment." I take a seat on the couch and stare at the floor.

"Selena, please. What happened?"

"No. There's no. No food. There's no food. How could you do this Demi? Did you expect us to survive without food? Le gasp, you were trying to kill me. You wanted to separate me from my pickles. Hm, never took you as the jealous type Demi."

"You dork!" She grabs my face an kisses me all over. She's laughing like crazy.

"I thought something had happened to you. The food is in the fridge you idiot. I wasn't gonna take it out because it should remain refrigerated. I haven't put ice in the cooler yet so yeah. You're such a dork babe." She pecks my nose and walks away to kitchen.

Nothing could go wrong. I'm going camping with my girlfriend, she's bringing her guitar, and food, and a jar of pickles. Life is good.

* * *

"Come cuddle with me princess."

"Thanks for this, for everything." She settles herself between my lap and looks up at the sky.

"Anything for my princess. I love you Demi, and I know you needed this to get away from everything." I peck the side of her head and tighten my grip on her.

"You're perfect. Even though you say and think otherwise, in my eyes you're perfect.

You take the time to do things for me that no one has ever done.

You make me feel like no one ever has.

And I love you, like I've never loved anyone else."

"Shh. It's okay beautiful, I got you." She turned around a placed her head on my chest. I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt.

She's been holding a lot in. It pains me to see her this way. But everything happens for a reason.

"Babe, everything's gonna get better okay. You're strong, and I believe in you. Here, have a pickle." I take the jar of pickles from under the cover and give one to her.

"T-thanks." She could barely speak, she was still sobbing. And I don't I made it easier by making her laugh.

"Would you marry me? Not now, not in a year, we're only 17, but someday?" I was surprised by her question, but I didn't have to think much about it.

"Of course. If it were up to me we I would have married you the day we me- did you hear that?" I stop talking, everything is silent. The growling just got stronger.

"B-b-bear. Selena, l-look. B-bear." I turn around, and see a bear. Wow lucky me. This is perfect.

"Shh Demi it's okay. It's a cub. We'll be okay." I peck her lips and walk towards the bear.

"Demi get my phone and take a picture." I keep walking, it's scared. It's probably lost.

"Selena, no way in hell am I doing that. Come back, you're gonna get hurt."

"Demi, chill baby. I'll be fine. Just please take a picture, it means a lot to me." I grab a nearby stick and stand next to the cub.

"You know the quote about poking a bear? Well ever since freshman year I've wanted to poke a bear with a stick, and this is my only chance." I watch as she rolls her eyes.

"Hurry up."

I poke the bear's side as it growls at me. I'm not scared, it's so cute.

"Got it, now get back here."

"You think it might be hungry?"

"Selena it's not Yogi Bear or Boo Boo. He's not after the food in the basket, so would you please come back before he claws you're eyes out."

"Demetria will you stop being so paranoid. Loosen up a bit. We're teenagers, yolo."

"You did not just say that."

"Hey Boo Boo, want a pickle?" I opened the jar and showed it to him.

It almost looked like he was smiling at me.

"I'll take that as yes. Here ya go." Smartass bear.

"Ha ha ha. Oh my fucking gosh, ha ha. T-the bear. Boo Boo took your jar of pickles."

Rule number one of camping, never, ever, ever, ever ever, share your pickles with a bear. Because that bitch will take your jar instead.


End file.
